


Ghost of You

by its_me_smol_steve



Series: Friend's Fics [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'd Apologize but It's Not My Fault, Seriously This Is a Big Ball of Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: Based off the prompt, "If we were meant to be, we would've been by now." from "Watch" by Billie Eilish. Thanks to awesome best friend for finding the prompt and writing this fic!





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> So as y'all can tell, this is not my work! It's my best friend's. I'm not capable of this much permanent angst. But she is and she did it beautifully!
> 
> Her note: Here we are yet again, saving Erik from himself. It’s inevitable, really.

The team takes off at sundown, the exact moment Charles was able to locate him. Funny, isn’t it? Erik is capable of staying off the grid for years, he’s done it before. One minor ‘slip up’ and just like that, cerebro has coordinates on the human magnet himself. It’s almost as if he wanted to be found. Charles only had enough time to pinpoint his location before he lost him. He doesn’t quite know his motive, but all will be revealed soon enough.

Darkness, along with a few clouds, swallow the jet as they fly to their destination. Raven goes over the plan with the team once again as they draw near. Charles, however, is too busy with his thoughts to engage. He sits with his head resting back against his seat as he anxiously twiddles with the seam of his pant leg, not knowing what he’s going to find when they land. “There.” Charles pointed to a cleared field just at the edge of a forest. Hank followed suit and landed where instructed. Charles was taken aback at their location. The white sand, blue water even at night. Why would Erik be here of all places? The memories flooded Charles, paralyzing him in his seat. Heart racing faster then the speed of light. He wished he had been blessed with the same circumstances as Moria, memory ripped away for her own good. Everything about that day, about him, had been stripped and locked away. Charles wasn’t so lucky.

He never thought he’d be back. It had been four years. Four years of repression, constantly pushing away that day, that event, Erik’s actions. Erik left that day and never looked back. Until he got himself into trouble again, then came home. He had been home for awhile but Erik is one who thinks he doesn’t deserves happiness. When he achieves the slightest bit, he subconsciously sabotages whatever it might be.

“Are you sure this is it?” Hank spoke while turning slightly to Charles. “I mean, why would he come back?” He added.

“It just doesn’t make sense. You know how he feels about this place, this beach. Why would he be here?” Raven walked towards the cockpit meeting the men there.

Suddenly it all clicked; Charles’ eyes shot open just before Raven could speak again. “Exactly,” Charles spoke as he frantically unbuckled.

“Charles?” Raven said, more confused now then ever.

“Why would Erik come back here? Give me this location? Why would he bring us back to Cuba in the first place?” Charles said, grabbing Raven's shoulders, expecting her to catch on.

“I-“ she barely got out before he spoke again.

“He’s trying to drive a wedge between us.” Charles finished. “He knew if he could bring us back here, bring me back, it would cause more conflict. More strife. He’s trying to push us away, he thinks this time he’s finally done it. Being here, rehashing old feelings,” Charles explained. Hank removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“We can’t let him win. No matter what, he comes home.” Charles said, still holding Raven as he scans the team for their agreement.

“Let’s go get our man,” Raven said as Charles released her.

The team unfastened their belts and stood in unison, Raven repeating the plan as Hank opened the cargo gate.

“Remember, keep your distance. We can’t let this feel like an ambush; he’ll get defensive and shut down, and this whole mission will’ve been pointless. And-“

“No,” Charles stood and interrupted her. “I should go... alone.” Charles finished as he apologetically looked over the team.

“Charles,” Raven said as she grabbed his arm as he was leaving.

“You know how he is, Raven. If he sees the X-Men he’ll think we’re against him. I need to go alone. Talk to him, convince him to come home.” Charles said, escaping Raven's grip. Raven sighed, knowing this was going to happen. This mission was just as important to her as it was to Charles. He didn’t see it that way. Blinded by his own ambitions, one of his many flaws, and his most human quirk.

* * *

 

Charles made his way through thick brush, mindlessly walking, searching, for his friend. Friend. The word did not do them justice. They were so much more than just friends. Erik was the love of his life, they had always been drawn to each other. Yet fate always seems to tear them apart again. Well, fate and Erik. A man so incapable of love. Or so he thinks. A lone wolf, so misunderstood in so many ways. Charles always understood. That scared Erik. When he and Charles would start to get serious, he always managed to sabotage things, like now.

Charles found himself in a cave. He didn't know how or why, but Erik was here. He felt him. Without cerebro he couldn’t pinpoint Erik, but the two had always been connected in a way. Helmet or not.

A tall, lean figure stood in the middle of a carved-out room, helmet reflecting what little light there was. Charles stood, head peering around a corner, not sure how to start, what to say.

“Rude to stare, isn’t it.” Erik spoke low, back still turned to Charles.

He shuddered at the words, stepped out in the open, putting himself on display. He had fallen mute, a very rare occurrence. This man’s mouth ran like a broken faucet. Could even be as annoying as one at times.

“Magnificent, isn’t she?” Erik said, referring to the beach. Charles bit his lip. In knowing what Erik’s doing, he suppressed every urge to fight back.

“Some would say.” Charles shrugged while shaking his head a bit.

“Mother Nature has truly outdone herself on this one. Immaculate, how clear the waters are here.” Erik continued, pushing Charles to the edge. He swallowed harshly, concentrating on his own breathing to calm himself down.

“Last time I was here I-“

“Last time we were here, you tried killing an entire army. Good men, thousands of them.” Charles stated harshly. Someone needed to say it.

Charles cleared his throat while adjusting his stance, reminding himself he didn’t come here for this. “I didn’t come here to fight you, Erik-“

“Is that why you brought the X-Men?” Erik interrupted him. “Why did you come at all? To-to drag me back against my will? To convince me there’s ‘still some good left in you’? Which, for the record you always do.” Erik spun around meeting Charles face-to-face. “Not this time.” Erik noted. “I have the upper hand, my friend.” Erik tapped his helmet with a cocky grin, feeling rather sure of himself.

“It’s your choice, Erik. It always has been. You told me to stay out of your head and I’m a man of my word. I will say my piece and be on my way, knowing I did all I could.” Charles assured him.

“‘Say your piece’?” He repeated. “And what might that be?” Erik turned away, looking to the beach yet again.

“Come home. It’s not too late. The team, they look up to you. You may not think it but they do, especially Raven.”

Erik turned his head slightly at the sound of her name. “How,” He stammered. “How is she?” He finished, low and broken.

“Upset, heartbroken since you’ve left. She needs you Erik, the team needs you.”

“And what about you?” Erik said as tears began to swell.

“You kidding me?” Charles let out a pitiful laugh as he adjusted his stance. “I haven’t slept since you left.” Charles said, almost through a sob. “You’re constantly on my mind, where you are, what’re you doing,” he continued. Charles looked down to his hands that were anxiously messing with each other. “I-“ Charles froze as Erik slowly turned toward him.

“Say it.” Erik demanded him.

Tears streamed down Charles’ face, words lost, stolen just like Erik’s sense of security.  “I need you, Erik.” Charles admitted. “Everyday, I need you. I-“ Charles choked on his own words, shaking his head. Erik turned to the man with his heart on display while Erik stared with frosty eyes and rock-like emotions, soon about to break. “I love you-“

“Don’t give me that, Charles!” Erik insisted for whatever reason. “We can’t work, we never will. It always results in-“ Erik drifted off, remembering his past misfortune. “If we were meant to be together, Charles, we would have been by now. Don’t you think?” Erik questioned with words as warm as the Atlantic.

“Isn’t that why I’m here? How many times have I gone and retrieved you? The universe has dropped you in my lap on more then one occasion, you think that’s a coincidence?” Charles stepped closer to him, yet still maintained a safe distance.

Erik's tongue suddenly vacant.  _Ok, this isn’t working,_  Erik thinks to himself while eyes continue to stay locked on Charles’ own.

Charles’ eyes catch his hand slightly flinch just before he is met with cold metal slithering around his wrists and torso holding him in place. “Erik!” Charles yelps as he is forced to his knees by said metal. 

“You want so badly to have a happily ever after, the perfect family, home, school!” Erik’s voice began to rise like the raisin bread they baked that one brisk morning while the piping on the wall coiled around Charles neck, just like Erik used to.

“Please,” Charles managed in between breaths. Erik stepped closer, towering over him like a skyscraper looking over her city.

“Erik, old friend, please come home,” Charles plead one last time as the color drained from his face. 

Erik released him, sending the scraps back to which they came, Charles falling to his hands gasping for air. The sound was familiar, almost music to Erik’s cynical ears. 

Erik bent down to Charles, placing a finger or two under his chin, leading him to stand while he was still trying to regulate his breathing. “Next time you I see you,” Erik paused, “I won’t be so gentle.” He hissed as he shoved Charles back to the ground before walking away, leaving him in the floor like a cheap throw rug. Charles held his neck, soothing the area that had been strangled.

“Guys,” Raven stood when she spotted Charles stumbling out of the brush. 

She ran to his side and he collapsed as she tried to support him. Hank ran out of the jet to aid her in bringing him aboard. 

They laid Charles in a seat before questioning anything. “Wh-What happened? Did you find Erik?” Raven asked frantically.

“Jesus, I told you we should have gone in.” Hank mumbled while fastening Charles’ belt. 

“Oh, Magneto was there,” Charles said as he closed his eyes, “but that definitely wasn’t Erik.” 

“Oh, Charles,” Raven said, heart broken for him. “You need to stop looking for the good in everyone. Sometimes it’s just not there-“

“It was there, Raven.” Charles fought back. “I know, I saw it. I just have to-“ Charles tried to stand, but was stopped by the restrictions of the belts.

“Charles,” Hank said, trying to calm him. Charles still fought the two as they grabbed his wrists, “Alex!” Hank yelled, he knew exactly what to do. He stood and quickly got the suppressant and jabbed it into Charles’ thigh, holding it there until every last drop was released and coursing through his veins. Hank always carried it, especially on missions. Just the right amount will calm the nerves of an anxious team member, or when one is severely wounded. Within a matter of seconds Charles lost momentum and could barely bring his words to the surface. The three break and catch their breath as Charles mellows.

“I,” Charles chokes, “made a promise.” He finished in a sob. Raven and Hank stumbled back to the cockpit preparing for takeoff as Charles continued to shout. “I told him I would always be there,” he said, incapable of basic motor function. The team watched their mentor lose it as they make their way to their seats. “He’s still in there, I felt him, I-“ Charles barely made out as the medication began to take full effect, “love him,” Charles said before finally letting go and giving the meds full control. 

Raven wiped a tear away as she continued putting in the coordinates for back home. Hank placed a hand on her knee as an ‘it’s gonna be ok’. She continued looking forward, just as she always had. She grabbed the hand, tightly interlocking their fingers. “How long will he be out?” Raven said, clearing her throat.

“Till tomorrow at least, that was enough to tranq a horse.” He said, lightening the moment, but it was no use. Raven released him and turned to the window looking out to the water, the moonlit beauty always helped clear her mind a bit. Maybe there is still hope for Erik, maybe he will come home, one day. God she hoped so. 

* * *

 

Erik collapsed, sliding down a wall, leaning his head back, breathing deep and steady. He ripped off the helmet and threw it as he rubs the bridge of his nose. “C'mon, Charles, where are you?” Erik whispered, hoping to feel him again. “Come on!” He yelled, “where are you?!” Erik stood to his feet, using his helmet to destroy the room he dwelt in. “Please,” Erik collapsed to his knees in the midst of the mess with tear-stained cheeks. “Please.” Erik sobbed regretfully.  



End file.
